<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Push and Pull by abby_the_fox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352339">Push and Pull</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/abby_the_fox/pseuds/abby_the_fox'>abby_the_fox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bob's Burgers (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged Up, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Post-High School, Smoking, Working at the resturant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:08:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/abby_the_fox/pseuds/abby_the_fox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Louise has taken over the running of the restaurants with help from her aging parents, Bob and Linda. As the rising chef of the town, more business opportunities are coming her way. Logan is back in town after finishing College. His parents have the rest of his life planned out for him. They've both changed, but the more that changes, the more that stays the same.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Louise Belcher/Logan Bush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A 21-year-old woman stood behind the counter of a little beach town burger joint. Louise Belcher leaned against the counter while she counted the cash in the till. They had a good lunch rush and were on track for their daily goal. Her childhood Bunny ear-hood was replaced by a black beanie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Bob’s Burgers had been doing well since Louise joined the business full time 3 years ago. Louise had wanted to relieve her ageing parents from some of their work, and it turns out she also had a knack for business. Working at the restaurant gave her a chance to exercise her more entrepreneurial talents in a productive way. Her older sister Tina and her brother Gene had both left on their own adventures years ago, but they stayed connected and were still close. Louise tapped her fingers on the counter and rolled her neck. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe it’s time for a break before I start prepping for dinner.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Linda, I’m going to take a break, can you cover the front?” Louise called to her mother, out in the back washing the last of the lunch dishes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Linda could respond, the doorbell rang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome to Bob’s Burgers.” Louise said absentmindedly as she closed the till with a bump of her hip. She looked up, her eyes widened and she tried not to grit her teeth. When he saw Louise behind the counter, a smirk curled on his lips. It took every ounce of Louise’s willpower to not slap that smirk right off his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Four-Ears,” his voice was a little rougher around the edges than it was when he was a teen, but it was unmistakably the voice of Logan Barry Bush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Logan. I thought I banned you for life,” Louise leaned on the counter, a hand on her hip. Her tone was neutral and she held a perfect poker face. Logan looked up and down his old archenemy and snickered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that any way to talk to a paying customer?” Linda walked through the kitchen door and towards Louise, a dish towel tossed over her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Logan, long time no see,” Linda said carefully. Louise shot Linda a look, but her mother continued regardless. “How’s your mother doing?” Linda raised an eyebrow and nudged Louise. Logan scoffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bitch as always, what do you care…” Logan paused, “can I order something or are you going to continue insulting your only customer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For your information, business has been great!” Louise’s competitive nature came boiling up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh really, well good luck with that.” Logan turned and walked towards the door. With his hand on the door handle, Louise’s shout stopped him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?! After all that you’re not going to order anything?” Louise was annoyed that she had to deal with Logan and he didn’t even buy anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Customer service: one out of ten, would annoy the waitress again.” Logan phrased it like a bad online review. He slipped out the door before Louise had a chance to parry his verbal assault. She fumed and stalked off to the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Louise it’s been years. Maybe it’s time to get over it,” Linda shouted to the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“MAYBE YOU SHOULD DROP YOUR GRUDGE AGAINST CYNTHIA!” Louise yelled from inside the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you don’t talk to your mother that way!” Linda stopped arguing, knowing that Louise had a point. The rest of the day was uneventful and the dinner rush with Bob’s help went off without a hitch. The three of them closed the restaurant when Louise told Linda and Bob to go up for the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure, hun?” Linda continued to mother her youngest after all these years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya, I want to finish going over these numbers, so go up you two and have a good evening. I can lock up the restaurant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your father and I are really proud of you sweetheart. Don’t work too hard. Maybe go see one of your friends tonight, stay out late. Bobby and I can open up tomorrow morning.” Louise couldn’t say no to being given the morning off, so she gladly accepted the trade-off of going out tonight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The restaurant was quiet and dark, illuminated only by the glow of the laptop screen. Louise had poured over the numbers for the last hour and her eyes began to glaze over. The beer she was nursing didn’t help. She shut her laptop and rubbed her face. Louise’s flip phone buzzed next to her laptop. She picked it up and scrolled through the new texts. Regular-sized Rudy, Jessica, Andy and Olie had all declined to go out that night, Louise didn’t mind being a Lone Wolf, but she was hoping to have some sort of company while she got plastered. She wanted to forget that stupid face she saw today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If someone had asked her if it bothered her that Logan had come into the restaurant today, she would have lied and said she couldn’t give a fuck. But it had. She had heard he was back in town but was taken aback that he’d show up here of all places. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why did he come here today? He had no interest in ordering food, was he just here to taunt me? No that couldn't be right. Why would he go to all that trouble?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>These questions had circled around her head for the better part of the day until Louise was able to drown them out with work. But work was done and she didn’t have anyone to distract her now. With the key in hand, she put her laptop in the safe, under the counter and opened the beer fridge next to it. She grabbed one of their cheapest domestic beers and popped the top.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louise tipped the bottle up and chugged half the bottle. It wasn’t too bad, and Louise wasn’t too picky. She felt her head buzz. Leaning against the counter, she tipped the bottle up and her head back, draining the rest of the bottle in one go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep…” She hummed to herself. She cleaned up her empties and did a once-over of the restaurant before leaving for the evening. With nothing but her wallet in her back pocket and her house keys in her hand, she locked up the restaurant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stuffing her keys into her hoodie pocket, she started down the road towards her favourite dive bar, “Reggie’s.” Favorite was a generous term. She liked it because the bartender never cut her off, and most people minded their own business. Every once in a while when someone didn’t mind their own business, a bar fight would break out and Louise would get a chance to punch a few people out. Her parents were pissed the first time she came home with a black eye, but since she didn’t make it a habit of getting hit in the face or arrested, they left her bar brawls alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Text from Rudy: Sorry Louise, I can’t get into another fight at that bar.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The entrance of the bar was down a set of stairs from the sidewalk, making the bar, underground literally. (Louise had balked at the term Hipster, but didn’t care enough about what others thought about her to argue about being called a Hipster.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The entrance was dark and damp. Nothing indicated the bar other than the sign that hung over the door. The small windows were covered in dusty curtains, blocking light from the inside. Louise pulled open the door and was hit by the haze of cigarette smoke and musty old fabric. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Home away from home</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were a dozen or so people in the bar, some alone, some in pairs. She walked through the room with confidence. She spotted a few One-Eyed Snakes in the corner of the bar and gave them a nod. They nodded in return. After ‘The Incident’, Louise had remained a friend to the One-Eyed Snakes. A few of them came to Reggie’s which was just another reason she liked this place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Throwing herself up onto the high bar stool Louise signalled to the bartender. The bartender popped the top off a cheap beer and slid it in her direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Mike.” Mike grunted in response. “Classic Mike,” She started downing her new beer, reinvigorating the buzz from earlier. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a new person enter the bar. She finished the bottle and signalled to Mike for another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louise heard footsteps approach from behind. Tipping up her new bottle for a long swig, she turned just enough to see who was approaching. Louise stopped mid-swig when she saw his face, not three feet away from her. She put the bottle down and gave the patron a wicked grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re getting bold, Bush. Approaching me in my own territory two times in one day.” He smirked that stupid smirk of his and took a seat next to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Scotch here,” Logan called out to Mike. Mike rolled his eyes and poured him a glass. “Leave the bottle.” Louise took another deep drink of her beer, while she side-eyed the blond man. They sat in silence while they drank. Louise signalled for another beer and when she received it, she pounded back half the bottle in one go. Logan was the one to finally break the silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re really putting those away. Where do you even keep it all?” Logan joked. Louise side-eyed him again, mentally daring him to finish his thought. “You know, cause you’re so tiny,” Logan jeered. Louise’s face burned with fury. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck off dude. I came here to unwind and enjoy a few beers in peace,” Louise spat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, come on Four-Ears, I was just teasing. It seems like it’s the only way you’ll talk to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn't ask to have a conversation with you,” Louise quipped. She sipped her beer, it was probably time to slow down, her head swam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat in silence with their drinks for a while. Logan poured himself another glass and took a long drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Louise, I want to start over,” Logan put his glass down and looked at Louise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was an earnestness in his voice that Louise found unsettling. “You’ve been avoiding me since I came back to town.” Logan attempted to catch Louise’s gaze. Louise was determined not to look at him, she focused on the label of her beer bottle, which she had started to peel away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, Louise, don’t you think it’s time to drop this kids stuff. We’re adults now,” Logan said softly. He was met with silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you here, Logan?” Louise finally asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Logan was a little dumbfounded, he didn’t really expect Louise to respond like that, especially without an insult or a cuss word. She turned to him and steadied herself against the bar top.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you here?” Louise sighed. Before Logan could respond a couple of leather-clad people approached the bar, their presence was menacing. Logan recognized the gang colours of the One-Eye Snakes and gapped. A panic flooded his body with the memories of his last interaction with the biker gang over a decade ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this boy bothering you, Louise?” A husky voice from one of the women of the group asked. Logan vaguely remembered her name being something odd like </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mud... Mudsack? No.. Mudtrap.</span>
  </em>
  <span>.. The group of bickers surrounded Logan and all his thoughts left him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Mudflap. Hey Guys. I’ve got it under control.” Louise shrugged. “How’s Sidecar doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Strong little guy. Smart too. Don’t know where it comes from. His Daddy was as dumb as a doorknob, may her rest in peace,” Louise smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well Louise, you have a good night… Hey you look kinda familiar.” Mudflap turned to Logan. The colour drained from his face. “Ya, you’re that kid that used to pick on Louise. You grew up.” She lowered her voice, “You grew up real handsome.” She winked and Logan almost lost his shit. He wasn’t sure how to process what just happened to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The biker woman who had threatened my family all those years ago is hitting on me?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Logan gapped. Louise’s stomach did a flip when Mudflap said the word handsome</span>
  <em>
    <span>. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Did I drink too much?... Is that even possible? I only had 1,... 2,... 3,... 4,... 5,... ok I don’t know… </span>
  </em>
  <span>She tried to count the beers in her head. Louise put her beer down and waved goodbye to the group of bikers leaving the bar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan sat still, not daring to even breathe. Louise noticed that Logan was very uncomfortable after his interaction with the bikers. She smirked until she remembered what Mudflap had said.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Handsome</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She avoided looking at Logan while she finished her last beer.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why did that make me feel weird?</span>
  </em>
  <span> She slammed the empty on the bar and moved to her back pocket to get her wallet. It was time to make her escape before things got any more awkward. Louise counted out the cash to pay her bar tab when Logan put his hand up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Wait! Louise.” Logan dropped a few bills on the bar. More than enough to cover his bottle of scotch and her beers. “Have one more drink with me and listen to what I have to say. If you don’t like what you're hearing, you can leave and I’ll never bother you again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louise looked at Logan and then at his bottle of scotch. She leaned over the bar and grabbed a clean glass then proceeded to pour herself 3 fingers of Scotch. Mike looked at her and went back to washing glasses. Logan’s eyes widened. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is she really going to drink all that?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Louise swirled it around the glass before taking a sip. Leaning against the bar she finally brought her attention back to Logan. His green eyes were dilated...</span>
  <em>
    <span> because it’s dark in here… </span>
  </em>
  <span>she told herself. Louise couldn’t figure out what it was but Logan’s earnestness made her curious. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What was it he needed to say so bad?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Louise was able to see through people; their needs, their wants and when she couldn’t figure it out she needed to know why. She thought he was being very typical of him when he walked into the bar this evening and the restaurant this afternoon, but now she was not so sure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lay it on me, Bush,” Louise’s monotone made Logan question himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok Four-Ears,” Logan smirked and she wanted to slap him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And stop calling me that. I haven’t worn my rabbit ears in years. I thought you wanted to drop the kid stuff and have an adult conversation.” Louise paraphrased his own words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I noticed, I wanted to ask you about that at the restaurant before you and your mom turned me off my appetite this afternoon.” Louise picked up her scotch again and took another long drink, draining almost half the glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tic Toc Logan, say what you want to say before I finish this scotch. Otherwise, I’m out of here.” Louise was getting impatient. She hadn’t agreed to shoot the shit with this shithead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look Louise. I know you're not into sentimental stuff like catching up and all that, but I do really want to talk to you. I’ve been hearing all over town, people talking about what you’ve done with your father’s restaurant. It’s impressive. You are one of the few people from my childhood who hasn’t reconnected with me since I came back. Considering the impact you’ve had in my life it seems crazy that we haven’t talked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What the fuck…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Impact? How have I had an impact? And if you think we’re friends because you used to bully me as a kid, then you need to get your head checked man,” Louise was astonished that someone would delude themselves that far.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll admit I was a jackass to you and I’m sorry for that. I really am. You pushed me to keep up with you, otherwise, my rep would have been ruined… For fuck-sakes Louise, you sicked a biker gang on me when I was 15. You never apologized for that.” Louise shifted uncomfortably on the bar stool. She did not take demands for apologies, but Logan continued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not looking for an apology. Really that day, the two best things that could ever happen to me did. First thing was the start of seeing the therapist, which put me down a path of dealing with my internalized issues revolving around my parents. The second was meeting you.” Louise bulked at the second item. She drank down the rest of scotch and moved to stand up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, no hear me out…” Logan tried to grab her arm. Louise pulled away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Don’t tease me. What is this bullshit?” She started to walk away from the bar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Before I met you I was a lazy fuck. I spent my afternoons skating at the park, picking on kids that passed by.” Louise turned slightly and looked over her shoulder, remembering the day she met him vividly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After I met you I knew I couldn’t let myself be bested in anything again. When you wanted something you were determined to get it no matter the cost, the risk. At the time I thought you were nuts, but as I got older I encountered things that I thought were too big for me to handle. Then I remembered you. 9 years old, getting one of the most notorious biker gangs on the coast to help you get your damn hat back. I thought to myself if she can do that I can do anything.” Logan bent his head down looking at his scotch in hand. Louise closed her eyes and pinched her nose in the same fashion as her father.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m probably going to regret this.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She turned back to face the stooped over, a defeated-looking Logan. A sight that would have delighted 9-year-old Louise to no end. Instead, that vague feeling Louise believed was called sympathy crawled up her body. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe it was the alcohol?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You know it’s bad to have a role model of the same age, or in your case, younger than you.” Something her father had taught her when she was a kid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan looked up slowly and a smirk found its way onto his face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Uhg.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She wanted to slap it off. She leaned against the bar and poured herself another ounce of scotch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So like... what? We go out for overpriced coffee or something. Say we’ll ‘do lunch’ one day, and never do. I’m pretty sure that’s something I’ve heard adults say.” Louise mused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not hang out now? I mean we're both here and we don’t have any plans now… I assume you don’t have plans at…” Logan looked at his watch, “midnight-ish on a Tuesday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s presumptuous of you Bush, maybe I’m meeting someone.” Louise scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? Where are they? I’d like to meet them,” Logan teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ookayy, you know what?... I’ve gotta get some dinner in me right noooow. I haven’t eaten in a while and I drank… A Lot.” Louise reflexively reached up to grab a bunny ear that was no longer there. Logan had noticed Louise slurring her words a little and her nervous tick was not lost on him either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could eat. Let’s grab something.” Logan smirked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know man. I was just gonna go home and throw something together.” Louise sighed. Logan looked dejected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhg, come on dumbass,” Louise growled, she started towards the exit without waiting for him. Logan quickly jumped up and made his way to the petite lady. The cool night air hit Louise as she stepped out the door. She flung her hoodie over her head and shoved her hands in her sweater pocket. Logan trailed out behind her. He swayed a little. Louise looked back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You ok?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yaaa had a little mooore to drink then I thought.” Logan slurred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re joking right?” It was Louise’s turn to smirk. She was tiny compared to him but was able to hold her own much better than him apparently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t drink a lot anymore,” Logan defended. They started walking down the street. The lightest fog makes everything damp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because of Cynthia….” Logan trailed off. Louise wasn’t surprised that his mother’s alcoholism turned him off the stuff, but she was uncomfortable with all these personal admissions Logan was laying on her. She would hardly call Logan a friend and even Louise’s friends knew better than to get too personal with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we wouldn’t want to grow up to be like her, now would we?” Louise attempted to lighten the mood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lay off, she’s trying her best.” Logan tried to brush it off, but his voice betrayed him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Was Logan defending his mom? He has grown up.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry ‘bout that. Just, if you don’t drink much, why did you drink so much tonight? Hey! And for that matter how did you know I was going to be there tonight?” The cool air had sobered Louise up enough for her to finally ask the logical question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, no no no. It’s not like that. I was looking for a quiet place where my friends wouldn’t show up. I just wanted a quiet drink before going home.” Logan waved his hands while he defended himself caused him to sway a little. Louise rolled her eyes and pushed on his shoulder to keep him from toppling over her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As for why I drank so much, I told you.... You bring out my competitiveness… I feel like I need to keep up with you…” Logan looked up at the sky, there wasn’t much to see through the fog and the light pollution, it blocked out the stars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s stupid.” Louise scoffed. They got to the front of the restaurant and Louise fished out her keys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are we doing here?” Logan looked surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I guess he wasn’t paying attention to where we were walking. I should probably call him a cab.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I figured I’d grill us up some burgers. It’s better than getting fast food shit… that and we’ve got more beer.” Louise smirked while unlocking the storefront door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh god, thanks, but I can do without the beer,” Logan slurred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m kidding, I’ve probably had more than enough myself. At this rate, I’m going to start drinking into my profit margin.” Louise said while opening the door and walking through it. Logan stood outside staring at the other door on the front of the building. The one he remembered being the entrance to her home above the store. Louise caught him staring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Bush, get in here already,” Louise called out to him. He snapped out of his reverie and walked in. Louise locked the door behind him and pushed past him to the back of the restaurant. Everything looked the same as Logan remembered from his childhood. Even the same crappy vinyl seats. He hadn’t noticed when he walked in earlier that day, he had been distracted by the sassy women behind the counter… The same one who was about to make him a burger. Logan plopped himself down in a booth towards the back while he continued to look around. Louise was already in the back heating the grill and starting a quick prep of tomatoes, lettuce and onions. Years of practice meant that even while drunk, prepping and cooking were more of a reflex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan was feeling chatty, “hey where did your brother and sister end up? I heard they both went to college out of town.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  
  <span>“Sort of. Tina is at State studying Journalism. She’s in her last year, doing a co-op I think. Gene decided to travel around the country and jumpstart his music career. Last time we talked he had a gig at a bar in Austin. A bunch of his stuff is online.” Louise thought about her two siblings with a smile while she chopped veggies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s Awesome! Dude, I’ll have to look him up,” he went silent for a moment. “Ah shoot, he’s another Belcher I have to apologize too.” Logan looked sad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apologize?... Oh!” Louise took a moment to remember, “That </span>
  <span>Norwegian Armpit wrestling move! I almost forgot about that. Don’t worry about it too much man, Gene bragged about it for weeks. The kid that survived a Reserve Norwegian Stinkhold.” Louise laughed. Logan laughed with relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh cool, I’m glad it worked out for him then… Oh hey you were in the same class as Tammy?” Logan shouted a little louder than he realized.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah ya. She was actually in Tina’s grade, but I knew her.” Louise was flipping the patties on the grill.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I saw her at a party last month.” Logan started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is she doing?” Louise was mildly curious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… actually she’s exactly how you’d expect. She’s partying hard and it’s going to catch up to her sooner or later.” Logan chuckled when he heard Louise snort from the kitchen. When the two burgers cooked to the right temperature she unceremoniously tossed them on the bun with condiments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Order up,” she picked up the plates and brought them to the booth Logan had dropped down in. He was laying across the  bench, one foot on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got the spins?” Louise asked weakly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Uhg why do I care?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya... a little,” He sat up slowly and looked at the burger on the plate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No fries?” Logan whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhgg, no. It takes too long to heat the fryer. If you want fries, come during business hours like a normal person.” Louise jabbed. She took a bite and sigh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pretty good, but still not good enough.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll remind you that I tried to earlier.” Logan retorted before taking a bite. “Mmmm… oh, my god… Louise,” Logan moaned. Louise raised an eyebrow while she continued to eat. “Louise, this is soo good… oh my god.” Logan continued to food-gasm through his next bites.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya, well it could use some work.” Louise went quiet again, pulled back into her thoughts about the burger recipe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude, what are you talking about? They are amazing. As good as your dad’s from what I remember.” Logan continued to devour his burger. Louise put the burger down and rested her chin on her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Logan. This is weird,” Louise bemoaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is?” He stopped mid-bite, food in mouth, eyes like a deer in headlights.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This: you. Being here. Talking about life like old pals. You’re trying to be nice to me. It’s weird,” Louise looked down at her plate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh … I thought we were having a good time, but I can go if you want…” </span>
  <em>
    <span>There it is again, that earnestness in his voice. Uhg…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe it’s better if we don’t try to be friends. I knew what to do when you were sarcastic,” Louise avoided making eye contact. Logan put his burger down and leaned back. The food helped him sober up a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh right, Belcher. I forgot how good you were at being so personable…” His forced sarcasm wasn’t lost on Louise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhg, fuck off…” Louise muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t get it. What do you want from me? You want me to be honest or sarcastic?” Logan’s fatigue was showing on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want anything from you. I didn’t ask for anything from you. You were the one who wanted to hang out. You’re the one acting weird.” Louise was almost frantic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, I’m just going to go. I’ve got to get to bed anyway.” Logan attempted to get up from his seat in the booth. He stumbled out and steadied himself on the bar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ack, Logan, wait. Let me call you a cab.” Louise half stood up, one hand on the table, her knee on the seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine… I can walk to my apartment from here.” Logan made it to the door without incident.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Uhg why does it feel like I’m going to be sick? I didn’t drink that much… fuck this.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Her stomach was doing flips as she watched the man turn the knob on the lock and pushed the door. He paused and looked back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to hang out again, I want to change your mind about me. Ok? See you around Louise.” With that, he was gone and down the street towards the wharf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Logan...” Louise whispered to herself. She had never been more confused in her life and the alcohol didn't help.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Are we going to hang out again?  He doesn't even have my cell number… Uhg why do I care? Why does he want to go through all that trouble to change my mind?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Most people give up pretty quickly when they realize they can’t get close to Louise and she was fine with that. Or at least that’s what she told herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Back in her bedroom Louise kicked off her combat boots and collapsed face first onto her bed. She was exhausted from cleaning up the mess she made while cooking and locking up the restaurant.</span>
  <em>
    <span> What a stupid idea, bringing him back to the restaurant. I’m dooonnnee…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Her mind trailed off. His face came back to her mind, the one he made when he said the burgers were “amazing” and she couldn’t help but smile to herself. Then she remembered the heartbroken face he wore as he left the restaurant which causes her to crumple in on herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh stupid boy….” Louise grumbled to herself as she wormed her way out of her clothing. She crawled under the sheets in her underwear, pushed the thoughts of the evening out of her head.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It didn’t take long for Louise to fall asleep, but it only felt like moments before her alarm went off. She partially opened her eyes and looked at her clock. 7 am. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Uhgg.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She reached over and slammed the off button. She rolled back over and covered her head with her blankets. She could feel a wicked hangover creeping in. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll get a few more hours of sleep and Linda will get me up before they go open up the store…</span>
  </em>
  <span> with that resolved she blacked out again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Louise, darling…” Linda poked her head into her daughter's room. She was concerned when her daughter didn’t get up for breakfast. Even after a night out with friends, she would still be up for coffee. Louise groaned in response to her mother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rough night, hun?” Linda said gently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What time is it?” was the only thing Louise could muster.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Almost 9, Bobby and I are heading down to open up. You get some more sleep. We’re going to need you for the lunch rush though. It's shore leave today.” Linda slipped out of the room, closing the door quietly behind her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Uhg fuck. I forgot. If I had known that I wouldn’t‘ve drank so much… How did I let this happen?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Louise continued to chastis herself for her carelessness when she remembered the reason she drank so much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Logan… crap,” Louise mumbled. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What am I going to do about that?... One thing at a time, Louise. Let’s deal with this hangover so I can make it through the lunch rush.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She rolled out of bed, pulled on the hoodie from last night and a pair of boxer shorts she usually wore to bed. Padding down the hall, into the kitchen, she saw a note on the coffee maker.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey Hun, the coffee maker is ready, just hit the On button. Love you, Mom.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank god for Linda…” Louise mumbled to herself. She pushed the on the button of the coffee machine and shuffled over to the pantry. Normally she’d have cereal for breakfast but this morning her hangover was asking for something greasy. Louise opened the fridge and starred absent-mindedly for a moment. The cool air seeping out the open door snapped Louise out of her trance. She realized she was staring at a leftover container of boiled potatoes and ham. She grabbed that along with a carton of eggs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louise diced the potatoes and ham for frying while the pan on the stove heated up with a dash of olive oil and spices. When she was ready, she tossed all of it in and let the potatoes crisp a little. When they started to brown, she cracked a couple of eggs on top of everything. She dropped a handful of chopped jalapeno peppers from the fridge and then shredded a little cheddar cheese on top the whole thing. With the eggs cooked and the cheese melted, Louise flipped the mess on to her plate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The coffee maker was done and she poured herself a cup of coffee. Out of habit, Louis went to turn on her laptop so she could read online while eating.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh ya I left that downstairs.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Instead, she set her plate and mug down on the coffee table in the living room before throwing herself on the couch. Louise worked on her plate of food and her coffee while flipping through the channels. She made fun of the people on tv, but the ‘Burn Unit’ was not the same without her father. At least the food had made her feel better.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the morning dragged on slowly. She showered the alcohol smell off and stood under the hot water for a few extra minutes, just letting the water stream over her face. Louise remembered the night before again and grumbled to herself. All the muscles she had loosened with the hot water, tensed up again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“With any luck Louise, you won’t see his face again.” But it was a small seaside town. There’s only so long you can avoid someone.</span>
  <em>
    <span>  Oh shit, didn’t he say he was walking to his apartment from the restaurant? That means he lives close by!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Her face heated up, her heart started to race. A small part of her hoped to see him again and was excited by the very real possibility that she’d run into him again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louise refused to admit that to herself and pushed the feeling down. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’ll just be too awkward seeing him again after last night.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She made excuses to herself that even she knew were weak. Louise turned off the shower and climbed out. She looked in the mirror, the dark circles under her eyes reminded her of her parents. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I guess I really am an adult now.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She laughed at herself before towelling off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Back in her room, she pulled on jeans and a black t-shirt she found on the floor. The shirt was from a K-Rock band Jessica had introduced Louise to when they were teens. She slid on her trusty black woven belt that held a pouch for her switchblade, which she carried on her left hand side. The pouch was the same colour as her belt and attached vertically along the belt, so it lay seamless against her body.  She grabbed her keys and phone on her way out the door. It was already 11 am and her parents would just be opening up for business.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Louise,” Bob waved to his daughter in front of the shop. He had just unlocked the front door and was hanging up a sign that said Sailors get %50 off Burger meals!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Bob, Linda said I could sleep in, you guys doing ok on prep this morning?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s fine, we figured you had a late night when we saw the plates in the slop sink this morning. Uhmm ... By the way… Who’d you have over for burgers last night?” Bob knew it wasn’t like Louise to bring people in after hours, let alone cook for them, but knew better than to push too hard for an answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh you know just a…” Louise almost said ‘friend’, but then remembered Logan’s face when she told him she ‘didn’t want anything from him.’ “Just Jessica... Ya. We hung out last night and  got pretty trashed... But anyway, I’ll go in and see if Linda needs any help…” Louise passed her perplexed father and entered the restaurant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s not like her to lie so… badly. What happened last night?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Bob returned to fixing his poster, worry-lines furrowed his brow. Inside the restaurant, the doorbell chimed, followed by a call from Linda.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey do you mind handling the front for a bit? I’ve got to grab another box of tomatoes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m on it,” Louise called back as she tied an apron around her waist. The blackboard with ‘The Burger of the Day’ said ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I won’t feta’ about you Burger (Comes with feta cheese). </span>
  </em>
  <span>Louise rolled her eyes at her father’s lame joke, trying not to think about the irony of its timing with her own life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Louise! I thought you were your father,” Linda poked her head out of the serving window to the sight of Louise thumbing through the bills in the cash register.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope, just me, Dad’s still outside.” Louise continued counting the cash float.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well ok... Hey Louise,” Linda said through the window. Louise stopped counting and looked up at her mother. Her dark brown hair had streaks of grey, the wrinkles around her eyes were deep set. Her smile was soft and warm. The sight softend Louise’s thoughts, she forgot about the cash in her hand and just took in the moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s up Mom?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Soooo you’re father doesn't know this but… there’s a voicemail from Logan on the business line. The timestamp is from about 3 in the morning,” Linda said knowingly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pshh, what a weirdo. So what?” Louise tried to dismiss it, but her mother wouldn’t let up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what? What’s going on between you too? Did something happen last night while you were out? He sounded really drunk.” Linda pushed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We didn’t hang out last night!  And why do you think this has anything to do with me?” Louise was shutting down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t say anything about you guys hanging out. I’m telling you this because the only thing I could make out in the message was him say ‘I’m sorry Louise’. Everything else was a drunken ramble,” Linda’s brow furrowed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhg. No god, I’m done talking about this. I have cash to count,” Louise looked back at the registar with a stone face stare while she completed her task. Her mother dropped the subject for the time being and went off to get the tomatoes. Louise stopped counting when her mother walked away. She grabbed the bridge of her nose and groaned. Bob walked in at the right time to hear her groan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything ok Louise?” Bob asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ya. It’s fine.” Louise exasperated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh ok… Well we’re ready for the day. You ok in the front for now?” Bob smiled weakly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ya,” Louise said flatly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why today? </span>
  </em>
  <span>At 11:50, Louise started grilling Teddy and Mort’s Burgers. Those two have shown up at the same time everyday for as long as Louise can remember. At this point starting their orders was such an ingrained habit, Louise counted on it everyday. A few minutes later the doorbell chimed and the two old family friends entered the restaurant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Teddy, Hey Mort,” Bob was at the counter. Teddy had put a few more pounds over the years. Mort looked much the same, but his old brown toupee had long since been replaced with a full gray wig. Louise chuckled when she heard Mort tell the family about how he got the wig cheap from the Estate of one of his clients. Everyone else was put off by the idea of wearing a dead man’s wig, but Louise thought it was hilarious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She finished the orders when she heard Teddy launch into a long story about making pickled eggs. She was grateful that it was her father behind the counter and not her. She pushed the plates onto the order window.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Orders up!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Louise!” Teddy called. Louise leaned against the prep counter and stuck her hand out the order window.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Teddy, Hey Mort!” Louise yelled back. She was on her way to wash the dishes when Teddy got her attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Louise, you guys still do catering jobs?” Louise turned back to the order window and poked her head out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Uh hell ya!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Why didn’t you ask me, Teddy? I’m standing right here,” Bob huffed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well… uh.. I figured since Louise is the one who’d be doing the catering. I mean on a count of you hatin’ catering jobs and all…” Teddy stumbled over his words, unsure of himself now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmmm…” was Bob’s only response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not ‘cause she’s taking care of more of the business side now… I know you still make a lot of the decisions…” Teddy continued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ya sure… I’m actually really grateful that Louise is taking over more of the business. I’m getting too old for stuff like the big catering jobs,” Bob admitted, proud of what his youngest daughter had accomplished. Louise rolled her eyes, while she walked around to the front. She grabbed a pen and the binder she uses for her catering clients from behind the counter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So Teddy what are we looking at here? I recommend the Platinum package. It starts at $500 down, with a rate based on the number of guests. A minimum of 30 guests,” Louise transformed into her professional salesman persona.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah gezz, look at you. Wheeling and dealing, just like when you were a kid,” Teddy chuckled to himself. “Look it’s not for me, so you’ll have to talk to the host, Mr Fischoeder, about the specifics.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mr Fischoeder is looking for catering? What is he doing and why wouldn’t he just phone us himself? We are still his tenants… I think…” Bob’s curiosity peaked and so was Louise. Catering a Fischoeder event is a big deal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know, but I was building a stage for the party in his backyard when I overheard him say that one of his other caterers fell through. I told him you guys do catering…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span>A large house loomed over Teddy while he stooped over a wooden stage base, sweat visibly soaked through his work shirt. The eccentric old gentleman dressed in all white stood in front of him.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“Bob’s still alive?” Mr Fischoeder asks only mildly interested.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“Ya and his daughter can come and fill in for your party,” Teddy replied.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“Ok, sure, sure. Tell them they got the job.”</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...And then he sort of wandered off and started yelling at a contractor… I think the contractor was this guy I went to high school with who always had a bowl cut. We called him Bowl Head… not a very creative name, but you know. We were kids. I can’t remember his real name right now… Harold?... Harry?...” Teddy’s mind wandered off down an irrelevant tangent as he was apt to do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nevermind that Teddy, what else did Fischoeder say about the job? What day is it? How many people? Something?” Louise’s voice sped up from excitement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Louise, what does it matter? It doesn't even sound like we have a job. Fischoeder makes vague promises like that all the time,” Bob’s voice rang with his trademark pessimism.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Daaaaddd. This is a big opportunity for us and the restaurant. Even it Fishoeder has forgotten, I’m confident I can talk our way into the party,” Louise pressed her palms into the countertop. Determination set on he face. Bob knew better than to get in the way of Louise when she got that expression. Louise wanted something, she went out and got it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just be careful what you take on. His parties can get out of hand. I told you about the Gingerbread house Mexican-standoff,” Bob shook his head at the memory of the bizarre Christmas Eve of 12 years ago.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ya, ya, I can hang with bikers. I think a couple of rich old dudes will be a piece of cake,” Louise waved her father off as she started a new page in the catering binder, scratching in Fischoeder and his number at the top of the page. A group of customers walked into the restaurant. Linda sat them in a booth and gave them menus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to phone him after lunch.” Louise fist pumped in the air and went back into the kitchen with new determination. The rest of the afternoon passed fairly uneventfully, at least personally for Louise. Business went well, Sailor's day lunch went off without a hitch. Louise was thankful for this, not just for the uptick in business, but it gave her something to do. If it had been a slow day, she might have gone a little nutty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Teddy and Mort left half way through the lunch rush, with goodbye and good luck for the new job. Things in the restaurant didn’t calm down until around 3 in the afternoon. Louise washed up and went over to the phone, binder in hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s afternoon, he should be up by now,” Bob sat at the counter, wiping menus down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Felix is your brother there?” Louise’s faux perky tone came through when she was ready to talk her way into (or out of) something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Felix still lives there? Hu, would have figured Calvin would have kicked him out by now,” Bob muttered to Linda who was bringing over bottles of ketchup and mustard to be refilled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s going on, Bobby?” Linda’s voice went nasally on Bob’s nickname.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Louise is going to negotiate a catering contract with Mr Fischoeder.” Bob said in a hushed tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my baby girl!” Linda squealed. Louise side-eyed her mom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Linda, keep it down, she’s on the phone with him now,” Bob sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you Calvin, I’ll see you this evening,” Louise hung up and tossed the binder open on the counter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Meeting at 11 pm at Wonder Wharf with Calvin Fischoeder,” Bob read Louise’s only note from the call.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ya, I didn’t even say what I wanted to discuss with him. He’s so weird,” Louise rolled her eyes. “But whatever, I got a meeting with him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mr Fischoeder always preferred to do business at the Wharf and you probably shouldn’t refer to him by his first name. He is our landlord,” Bob bemoaned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I know what I’m doing,” Louise assured her father.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s what I’m worried about…” Bob muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey are you guys good on prep for now, I want to run through my pitch.” Louise ignored her father and kept focused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ya sure, that’s fine,” Linda exclaimed cheerilee. Louise got her laptop out from the safe and set herself up in the back booth. With little information, Louise did her best to estimate her costs for food and labour for Fischoeder’s party. After almost an hour Louise could start to feel her head hurt, time for a break from the numbers. Shutting her laptop she leaned back in the vinyl seat. It squeaked under the shifting of her weight. Linda and Bob were in the back cleaning up from lunch and getting ready for dinner. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Time to start dinner prep.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Louise slid out of the booth and put her laptop back in the safe. Dinner was steady. Not as great as the lunch, but it was a unique day. Louise tried to put that evening's headcount out of her head so she could focus on the meeting with Fischoeder. Linda went upstairs to put their dinner in the oven, leaving Louise and Bob to close up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Louise…’ Bob called out from the back. Louise was refilling ketchup at the counter, from her father’s tone she could guess what was coming next.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s up Dad?” Louise sighed, closing the bottle of ketchup.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Be careful tonight. Don’t sign up for more than you can handle.” Bob poked his head out the order window.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad, don’t worry. I know what I can handle.” Louise moaned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know Sweetie. I just don’t want you to get in over your head with that man. Remember that time I worked as a cab driver for a month, or the time I was supposed to cater his christmas party and ended up having a gun pointed at me. Oh or the time I convinced him to sell Wonder Wharf and then not sell it and then almost got killed by his brother and his brother’s girlfriend.” Bob's voice went up in pitch along with urgency.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes... yes yes...Uhg Dad I know… I was there.” Louise sunk down into the counter, exasperated by the sudden over protectiveness of her father.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just, it’s your first time dealing with him on your own as a business person. I know this would happen eventually, I just want you to be prepared for the… eccentric way he handles business.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhg, fine, I get it. I’m going to stay focused at the meeting,” Louise yielded to her father, partially to get him off her back. Bob and Louise closed up the restaurant in silence. Louise got her thoughts organized and slipped the catering package into her backpack. Slinging the backpack on she went out the door behind Bob. He locked up and turned around to face his youngest daughter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good luck tonight. You know your mother and I support you fully in this and everything else.” Bob beamned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louise softened, “Thank you and yes I do know. I’m not a little kid anymore. I expect the overprotectiveness from Linda, but not you. I’ll be alright. I promise.” Louise smiled back at her father. They parted ways, Bob to his home above the store and Louise down to the wharf. At the end of the dock, facing the sea stood elderly gentleman dressed in all white.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello there Belcher. I was wondering when I would see you. Ready to play in the big leagues?” He took a deep breath of cool night air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You better believe it and I’m thrilled at the opportunity to cater your party. Let’s talk numbers. How many are we looking at for attendants? I have a great package that will cover all you needs,” Louise was ready to launch into her pitch when Fischoeder interrupted her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to have to stop you right there Louise. I’m thrilled to see your enthusiasm, but I can’t just give you this contract. You have to earn it,” the old man was more menacing than first appearance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? But Teddy told me that you are short a caterer. I know you love our burgers, what is the problem?” Louise gaped, she had expected some negotiations over price, but she was sure she at least had the spot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh I do! Your father is a fantastic Burger man. One of the best in the town. But you’re not your father, Missy. You have to prove yourself just like your father did.” The eccentric man turned on the spot, his white cape swishing with his movement. He was now facing the young woman directly. “You’re going to grill me a plate of burgers tomorrow night. Deliver them to my place at 10 pm. Don’t be late.” He started to make his way down the dock, back to his golf cart parked on land.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, what about the contract?” Louise shouted after him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Deliver the hamburgers and we’ll talk!” Mr. Fischoeder called back. He got in his cart and drove off down the road. Louise felt a little mixed. She was disappointed that she didn’t have a clear offer at the end of this meeting, but she was also determined. She was ready to prove herself as a chef and business person. She marched back to her house through the fog and the gloom of the seaside town.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next morning was the usual for Louise. Coffee, food, shower, open up the restaurant. The same routine she’s been doing for four years, after she dropped out of high school in her final year. She had felt like she was no longer learning anything of value in school and had already become involved in much of the operation of the restaurant. After a long discussion with her parents about the value of education, Louise’s parents gave her three options; finish school, find a full-time job, or work full-time at the restaurant. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know the rule; go to school or find a job.” Her parents were willing to put her through college if that’s what she wanted, but without hesitation Louise joined Bob’s Burgers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the grill, next to her Bob was on prep, she flipped a few patties for lunch orders. Lunch was steady, predictable. Louise was glad for some predictability after the last two days. The patties sizzled and she lost herself in thought. Running on autopilot, she started planning out the burgers she would make for Fischoeder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bob interrupted her thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “So how did the meeting go last night?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It went… somewhere.” Louise started.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?” Bob’s eyebrows went up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ya, Fischoeder asked me to deliver burgers to his house tonight,” Louise’s mind returned to the perfect burger recipe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh god.” Bob stopped chopping the lettuce he was working on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’ll be fine,” Louise started to get defensive, still sore from her father’s growing protectiveness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No no, I wasn’t going to get into that. It’s just like, literally anything could happen at that house, so be on your toes.” Bob didn’t push the topic anymore, to which Louise was grateful. “Hey, I’m sorry if I've been overbearing lately. You’ve been a valuable asset to the business and I don’t want to take it for granted that you’re a pretty awesome daughter. I never had to do a lot of parenting with you, you know? You were always one step ahead of everything,” Bob paused and resumed chopping lettuce. “I guess what I’m trying to say is that I see you more now as an equal in this business and that scares me. I didn’t think I was ready for my baby-girl to be an adult, but you are and you have been for a while,” Bob’s eyes teared up a little. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aww Dad,” Louise said quietly. “Don’t start with the water works,” Louise chuckled then paused as if lost in thought, “It means a lot to me to hear you say it though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Awww that’s so sweet Bobby! Eh Mort, what a sweet family moment. Our little Louise is all grown up!” Through the window Teddy could be heard. He leaned into Mort and tried to give him a bear-hug. Mort let it happen, knowing there’s not much he can do to get out of it. This scene made Louise chuckle and she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand in one swift motion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So… we’re ok?” Bob asked Louise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course we are,” Louise smiled at her father, who smiled back at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lunch finished as normal. Louise explained the Burger Trial to Teddy and Mort. They left with wishes of good luck and Teddy beaming with pride that his “Honorary Niece” was coming up in the world. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s sweet, really.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Louise smiled to herself while she returned to work.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dinner rush came and went, when Louise decided on the recipe she would use for this evening's Burger Trial. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Apparently that’s what we’re calling it now.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She resisted the idea of using this recipe, because it was the same burger she made Logan, but she could let something </span>
  <em>
    <span>stupid</span>
  </em>
  <span> like that keep her from making it for her most important sales pitch. In the final hour of business, she started gathering the ingredients and prepping.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want help with anything?” Bob was carrying the dirty dish tray to the dishwasher, he had bused the last table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No I’m good on the burger front, just help me close up,” Louie's paused. “Actually there is one thing you could help me with.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bob stopped loading the dishwasher and looked up, “what’s that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Help me name the burger,” Louise chuckled. Bob grinned.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Louise parked the family car on the road and walked up the long driveway towards the dark victorian manor. She was carrying a big brown take-out bag full of wrapped burgers. Fire burned in Louise’s eyes, she took one last deep breath before ringing the doorbell. She was properly greeted by Calvin's younger brother, Felix.</p><p>“Hey there little Belcher. What are you doing here?” He stood in the doorway blocking the light. Louise snorted at the “little Belcher” name, but didn’t raise it as an issue, she couldn’t afford to mess this evening up.</p><p>“I have a delivery for Calvin...:” Louis was interrupted by her landlord’s voice booming from inside the house.</p><p>“Is that Belcher with the Burgers? Let her in already Felix! What are you doing?” Calvin sauntered down the stairs.</p><p>“Hey Calvin,” Louise called as she stepped past Felix.</p><p>“Hello Louise,” Calvin’s eyebrows went up, “get out of here Felix.”</p><p>“What’s going on Calvin?” Felix gapped.</p><p>“Nothing,” Calvin pushed Felix away and signaled for Louise to follow him down the hall. Louise followed without another glance at Felix.</p><p>“Hey wait,” Felix called, “why do you always leave me out?” Felix whined.</p><p>“Pay him no mind,” Calvin whispered to Louise. She chuckled. The older Fischoeder led Louise into a fantastically decorated salon, full of exotic animal trophy heads and huge creepy paintings. A bar stocked full of ornate bottles lined the shelves. The room was furnished with big dark victorian lounge couches and plush armchairs. Seated on the couch was a group of old gentlemen dressed in dark black or grey suits. Louise counted six men, roughly between the ages of 50 and 70.</p><p>“Louise, I’d like to introduce you to the members of the board. They will be attending the soiree I’m hosting Saturday night. I thought we’d have your burgers for our little meeting tonight. If we like them, and you, you can cater at the event.”</p><p>“Alright, where would you like me to serve the burgers?” Louise kept a steady breath.</p><p>“I have a tray down in the kitchen you can set them on. </p><p>“Bring them up here when you're ready.” Calvin pointed towards a door at the back of the room while he sat down.</p><p>Louise went out the door to enter a stairwell and followed the stairs down. They led right into a kitchen, She saw the silver tray on the counter. She took the burgers out and arranged them neatly on the tray. She carefully carried the tray up the stairs. Before pushing open the door Louise could hear conversation seep through the cracks into the stairwell. She stopped to listen for a moment.</p><p>“It’s all worked out with Mayor Randell. Council is going to vote next month to change the zoning ordinances. You’ll get your condos soon enough, you just need to keep greasing those wheels.” Louise pushed open the door and clearly caught the tail end of what Fischoeder had said.</p><p>“Oh Louise perfect timing. Bring over the burgers!” Calvin cheered. Louise carried the tray over waitress style. She stopped and lowered the tray for each gentleman.</p><p>“Thank you, you see gentlemen, this is the kind of personal service you can expect from the restaurateurs in this town.” Calvin leaned back with ease. Chewing and moans came from the man around the room.</p><p>“Oh my, young lady this is marvelous. Who made these burgers?” said the man with salt and pepper mutton chops. Louise turned with a grin.</p><p>“I did.” The gentlemen nodded. </p><p>“Well Louise, we seem to be unanimous on the burger. Now it’s time to discuss the event. Have a seat.”</p><p>Calvin gestured to one of the empty chairs. Louise sat down and folded her hands in her lap. She maintained eye contact with Cavin, “How best can Bob’s Burgers serve your event?” Louise said with a cool confidence.</p><p>“Well Louise, as I said you must be available all Saturday night, it can go late. Oh and it’s a political fundraiser. The who’s who will be there. So… We will be providing staff uniforms.” Calvin looked at her jeans and band shirt. Louise held back a snort. </p><p>“Of course, of course. My billing minimum starts at 3 hours, after midnight rates double. How many people are you expecting?” Louise continued without missing a beat.</p><p>“Oh well, right down to business. I like that. We are looking at 100 people.”  Calvin straightened up and looked at Louise with a more serious expression. </p><p>“I have to ask you a very important question. Did you overhear anything interesting while you were here?”</p><p>Louise nearly sputtered, “I haven’t the foggiest idea what you are talking about, sir.” <em> About the Condos? Surely that can’t be as all important as that? </em></p><p>“And how do you feel about the upcoming election?”</p><p>“I stay out of politics, sir. I just serve the burgers.” Louise was seething under her collar. This is horribly inappropriate. Her political leanings were certainly more anarchist then she was going to admit in this room. </p><p>“Yes, well it’s important that personal politics don’t get in the way of business, isn’t it. We can’t have any contractors that have… dicey histories… If you understand my meaning.”</p><p>“Of course, sir,” Lousie kept herself from grinding her teeth.</p><p>“Excellent, then all is in order and you have the contract.”</p><p>“Alright, I can send over a quote with a cost breakdown in a few hours,” Louise felt uncertain, this line of questioning had thrown her off completely. </p><p>“Don’t bother, invoice me for the deposit first thing in the morning and then for the rest on the day of the fundraiser.” Louise’s jaw dropped.</p><p>“Oh of course, alright,” she composed herself.</p><p> Louise drove herself home that evening in shock. She could hardly believe that Mr. Fishoeder had just given her a blank cheque, almost literally.  Lousie continued to mull over the events of the evening in her mind. At home, she tossed herself on her bed. <em> What a long fucking day… </em></p><p>The next morning she woke up extra early to put the invoice and contract together. Sending off the finished contract to Mr. Fishoeder’s business email at 9 am. She went to the kitchen to get breakfast before getting ready for a day at the restaurant. Linda and Louise opened the shop while Bob went out to pick up restaurant supplies along with the extra supplies and ingredients for the Governor's fundraiser.</p><p>An hour into the day a courier came by with the cheque for the deposit and the signed contract. The day was otherwise normal, but Lousie felt a flutter of excitement at her core. She  did her best to channel her extra energy into work, but she still ended up bouncing around. She topped up the ketchup bottles four times before her parents told her to take the evening off and blow off her extra energy. </p><p>Louise wandered around town on foot while texting Andy, Ollie, Rudy and Jessica. She finally arrived at the amusement park, Wonder Wharf. Jessica joined her and they rode a couple of roller coasters together. They ended their evening on the ferris wheel. </p><p>“Other than the catering job, what’s going on with you?” Jessica asked as they rounded the top of the wheel.</p><p>“Nothing much,” Louise tossed casually.</p><p>“Yeah? I heard that your arch-rival is back in town.” </p><p>Louise twitched. “I thought you were my arch-rival?” </p><p>“Haha, yes but seriously. Logan’s back in town. How’you doing with that?” Jessica pushed the conversation. </p><p>“Oh yeah, he’s back? Huuh. How did you find out about that?” Louise’s forced nonchalance wasn’t fooling her friend.</p><p>“Your mom told me. He came by the restaurant?”<br/>“Pshhh yeah, to torture me. SO what? And what did I tell you about talking to my mom?”</p><p>“Stop trying to change the topic. Did you bring him to the restaurant after close? And he’s leaving you drunk voicemails? Sounds like something more than torturing to me.” </p><p>“Dammit Mom!” Louise called out to the night sky. People from the other benches looked up at Louise and Jessica.</p><p>“That’s what I thought.” Jessica looked smug.</p><p>“Really. It’s nothing. He wouldn’t leave me alone until I’d let him speak his piece. He did and we parted ways. Never to be seeeeeennn aaagainnnn” Louise dramatically declared.</p><p>“If you say so…” </p><p>“What? What aren’t you telling me?”</p><p>“Just that he’s kinda hot and I wouldn’t blame you for getting yourself some.” </p><p>“Uhgg, you can’t be serious, right? He’s a huge fucking dork. Nothing interesting there. Nah ah, good riddance, good bye.” </p><p>“If you say so,” Jessica finally dropped the subject with a knowing smirk. She got what she wanted from her friend.</p><p>When Louise got back she crashed from adrenal fatigue. It was exactly what she needed. If only Jessica had dropped the subject of Stupidhead, this was otherwise a perfect night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The time had finally arrived. She prepped and packed for the big job. It was her time to really show her stuff. Everything she had been working towards the last few years, all culminating tonight. She had been instructed to wear white button up shirt and black pants with black shoes for the evening. With a kiss from her mom and a pat on the back from her father she was off. “You’ve got this kiddo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At Fischoeder’s house, Louise set up her equipment and supplies in her designated spot of the catering tent at the back of the property. Mr Fischoeder provided a magnificent BBQ, cutting table and refrigerator hooked up to a generator. She picked up her uniform from a rack at the back of Manor, black waistcoat and tailored jacket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great, I’m going to look like a penguin and totally overheat.” She muttered to herself.  Another staff member, also rifling through the rack of outfits, chuckled next to her. The evening started with speeches, the caterers were instructed to have the first round of food ready for the end of the speeches. Louise tossed the first dozen burgers on the grill. Through a crack of the tent, Louise saw Logan standing by the bushes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Heh, where he belongs.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The glow of a cigarette hung from his mouth. </span>
  <em>
    <span>When did he start doing that?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Louise shook her head and returned to cooking. A few minutes later she saw Cynthian approach Logan. She couldn’t hear the conversation, but it looked heated from how animated they got. Logan finally stormed off. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Weird.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louise sent out the first few rounds of sliders with a waiter, Lousie decided a quick beer break was in order. She quietly slipped through the crowd towards the open bars. She was stopped by guests asking where the bathrooms were or trying to order drinks. Louise gritted her teeth through these interactions, but put on her best performance of customer service she could manage. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn these uniforms.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bar had quieted down at this point in the evening. She ordered a beer and leaned on the bar top when she realised there was a blond man at the other end. They made eye contact.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, hey Louise,” Logan said half-heartedly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Logan,” Lousie took some pity on him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you working for this fundraiser?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ya, how did you guess?” Lousie’s voice dripped with sarcasm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ha, actually the sliders. I recognized the recipe,” Logan chucked, before frowning into his glass of scotch. There was a long silence between them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Soooo I didn’t know you were political?” Louise wasn’t sure what came over her, but he seemed so sad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh… ya, no… My mother. They want me to get into politics.” Logan swirled the scotch around the glass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” The silence returned. “I won’t ask. What even have you been up to?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Junior lawyer at Hamlin, Hamlin &amp; McGill Law firm,” Logan half-smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lawyer, gross. Like a desk jockey? Hahaha…” Louise tried to make a joke to lighten the mood, but couldn’t think of anything better.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ya well, it pays the bills…” Logan tossed back the rest of his scotch and dropped the glass down on the bar top. He turned to leave when they spotted Cynthia approaching them through the crowd. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh shit,” Logan breathed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, follow me.” Louise grabbed her beer and Logan’s arm. She pulled him through the crowd away from Cynthia. They made it to the catering tent and ducked through the door flap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She won’t  find you here.” Lousie washed her hands and fell back to her post at the BBQ. She started working on the next round of sliders. Logan walked over and leaned on the cutting table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, but why did you do that for me?” Logan kept a still face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I gotta tell you. I saw you and your mother arguing about something. I figured… you needed a break from her.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ya well…” A waiter came in with an empty tray at that moment, interrupting Logan mid-sentence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is the next round of sliders done? Mr Fishoeder requested another round personally.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Give me ten minutes. I just got back from break.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ya sure, just do what you gotta do. I’ll be outside taking a smoke break.” Louise rolled her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhg Logan, can you bring over the bag of buns?” Lousie flipped the patties onto the bun Logan laid out on the tray. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey do you want a hand? I could dress these burgers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, everything is prepared in the fridge ready to go. Wash your hands first though,” Louise said absentmindedly, throwing another round of patties on the grill. Logan washed his hand  and started dressing the sliders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“These are great sliders. You really into this burger business?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ya, this is everything I’ve been working towards.” Louise remembered the relief she had when she was allowed to quit school and work full time at the restaurants, she smiled to herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s right Louise, you’ve worked hard for this! Ya! Ya!” Louise did the voices for the little burgers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hahaha! You talk to the burgers?” Logan laughed a little louder than Louise thought was necessary.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ya. Whatever, dude.” Louise turned her face away to hide her blush.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No no, it’s… it’s just your really into what you do and that’s really cool.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know, it’s just the thing that’s always made sense to me. I mean cooking burgers… not talking to them. I think I get that from my Dad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s what I’m talking about. You know why I’m here at this party, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m guessing your parents want you to rub elbows with the ‘right’ people. Am I close?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right. And I have no interest in that crap.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No kidding. Why are you here then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m stuck Louise. Not just at this party, but life shit. My parents paid for tuition and the rent on my apartment. I have to keep playing along until I make partner.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? That sucks.” Louise half heartedly replied while she focused on cooking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, I get it. Poor rich kid. I realize it’s ridiculous.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I get it. Cynthia is holding all that shit over your head. It’s just ‘til you make partner anyway. That’s a great goal.” Louise reassured him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just working with what I have,” Logan looked down and frowned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, this is touching and all, and I don’t want to interrupt, but are y’all done with the hamburgers?” The waiter stood at the entrance of the tent, arms crossed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ya, ya. Here.” Logan passed the tray of completed burgers to the waiter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks…” He left with the tray.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have the next set of patties done. I’m going to start dressing them.” She announced, painfully aware of the close proximity her and Logan had shared over the last ten minutes. Logan noticed the closeness as well now that he wasn’t distracted with work. He stepped to the side to allow her to set the patties on the table. The two of them started dressing the burgers together. They worked silently for a few minutes. Their hands bumped into each other and they stopped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think it’s time for me to go. I hide from my Mom long enough.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, ya. Sure.” Louise looked a little disappointed. She was starting to enjoy his company. Logan raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ya, I’ll see you around town,” he called out as he left the tent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eww,” Louise tried to feign disgust at the idea, but there was no one else there to hear it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The night continued on as before, but Louise’s mind kept wandering back to Logan. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Uhg.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Towards the end of the evening Mr. Fishoeder walked into the tent followed by a man in a suit. Louise recognized him as one of the men from the Hamburger Trial.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Louise, you remember Mr Bumstead. He’s been quite impressed with your work tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, Miss. Louise. Yes, Mr. Fischoeder is correct. I own five franchises, and I have to say the operation you have going on here is just the thing I’ve been looking for.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well thank you. My father and I have been working on this recipe for years. He deserves the credit.” Louise was humble enough not to take her father’s hard work for granted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s all good and fine, but I have an offer for you little Miss. I hope you’ll be amenable to it. One of the five franchises I own is ‘BIG RIB’.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No way, Big Rib?” Louise jaw slacked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m looking to purchase a second Big Rib, but I need someone competent to run it.” Louise’s mouth now fell completely open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Run it? I have my hands full with my parent’s restaurant.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no darling, I don’t think you understand. I would need you full time, Louise I’m asking you to join in as a partner. I put up the money, you run the show.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it’s an interesting offer Mr. Bumstead.” Louise thought for a moment. “Thank you, but I’m going to have to decline. Bob’s Burgers is my life. It gave me my start, I owe them a lot.” Louise politely declined. Mr Bumsteads face fell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I’m not used to being rejected. That’s a real shame Miss. There’s a lot of potential in you and it’s wasted in the little leagues.” He paused. “Let me know if you change your mind. I would love to have you on my team.” Mr. Fishoeder winked at Louise while he ushered Mr Bumstead out of the tent. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What the hell was that about?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The night went late as straggles finally started clearing. Louise had fulfilled her contracted hours, she cleaned up and packed away the supplies in her car before final call at the bar. She abandoned her uniform at the rack she found it in. At twenty to two, she was ordering a flight of tequila shots. From behind her, a familiar voice ordered a scotch. Louise gave an audible sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you left.” Louise turned with one shot of tequila in her hand. She threw it back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I went to get a drink and got stuck in a conversation.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For three hours?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s… complicated.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, whatever.” Louise took another shot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re really pounding those back?” It was more of a question than a statement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you? My Dad? What do you care how much I drink?” Louise snorted. The bartender passed Logan his scotch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to guess that’s not your first scotch either.” She could smell the alcohol that hung on his breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, you caught me,” Logan’s sarcasm was irritating to Louise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok you’ve made your point, now either you're staying and helping me with this tequila or you’re leaving me alone. Kthankyoubye.” Louise thought that would get him to go. Before she could take her next shot, he grabbed it from her and shot it himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Heeeyy,” Louise slurred al little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Woah,” Logan made a face. “”What? Blehckk… you said to do a shot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I also told you to leave.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hummm actually… Uhg! Why do you drink tequila? Actually you gave me a choice and I choose to stay and hang out with you instead.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhhgg.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Smooth Louise…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine here,” she picked up the last two shots, and gave one to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we at least do lime and salt? Bartender, lime and salt please.” Logan got the bartender's attention. Lousie rolled her eyes. The bartender brought over the lime bowl and salt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you guys just want to take the bottle? Technically it’s last call, but if I serve you the bottle and you take it off the property, it’s out of my hands.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell!” Louise laughed. She picked up the bottle and started walking off to the make-shift caterers parking lot. Logan polished off his scotch and dropped the glass on the bar. He dropped a fifty in the tip jar before grabbing the salt shaker and limes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Logan found Louise sitting on the hood of a rusty dinged up Ford Festiva, he presumed was her’s. She was taking a swig from the bottle. “Wait for me.” He put the bowl on the roof of the car and she took a lime wedge, shoving it between her teeth. He sat up on the hood next to her. Logan took the bottle from her and swigged a shot followed by salt from the back of his hand and a lime to suck on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Soooo… you were planning on driving home after this?” Logan looked at her car and then back at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck no, I’m not an idiot. I was gonna take a cab and pick her up in the morning.” She patted the hood affectionately. “It’s not like Calvin will notice, he’ll be hungover until noon.” Louise gave a derisive snort.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh ok.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, how are you getting home? I’m guessing a ride with ‘Mommy Dearest’ isn’t an option.” It was Logan’s turn to give a derisive snot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, hell no, even if I was sober. Definitely not after drinking. I would never hear the end of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s kind of a surprise. It’s a little the ‘pot calling the kettle black’ isn’t it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ya well, she has a point. I’m still getting thrown under the bus for my first year of college.” He pulled out a cigarette. “You mind?” Louise shook her head. He lit it up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh what happened that could possibly be so bad?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The... uhh... The partying was getting out of hand. I failed the first year and was put on academic probation. I spent a lot of my parents cash on booze and pot. My parents picked me up at the dorm a week before finals. Packed my shit and hauled my ass to my uncle's place three hours from here.” He took a slow drag from his smoke. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I stayed at his house out in the country. They arranged for me to work in my uncle’s factory as a janitor the whole summer. All my friends were going home for the summer or going on trips to Europe or whatever. I was stuck in the middle of nowhere, working my debt off and ‘thinking long and hard about my future.” Logan made air quotes around his last bit. Louise laughed. This took Logan aback.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s so funny? That summer sucked so hard.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That explains why I hadn’t seen him around during those summers.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No… no.. It’s just… you're trying to pass off a story about having to work and pay the consequences for your actions as a sob story. Like I should feel bad that you work in, let me guess, ‘such menial labour, below the station of the great prince’.” Louise put on a fake british accent for the last part. Logan flinched at Louie's assessment of his situation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not like that.. I mean... At first I was pissed about that, but I actually found it to be an invaluable experience in the end. It helped straighten my shit out and I developed a real work ethic. Just cause I was working for my uncle doesn’t mean I was let off easy. I was treated just like everyone else, if anything with more scrutiny because of our relationship,” Logan paused, took another slow drag. “That and that summer I was in a dry county. I went cold turkey on the alcohol and other… ahem.. substances that I was getting too comfortable using. So for the first few weeks I was pretty much detoxing, but I still had to work. ‘No rest for the wicked’ my uncle would say.” Logan stopped, he turned and looked at Louise, who’s mouth now gaped open. That wasn’t what she was expecting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s something else,” Logan said looking deep into Louise’s brown eyes. When Louise met his gaze she held it for a few seconds before blushing and looking away. She took another swig of the tequila. Logan continued, not missing her shifting in her seat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was really disappointed. I had really hoped to come home for the summer. Even if it meant living with parents.” Louise tried to fake another snort, but couldn’t manage it. She didn’t know why, but she was terrified at what he was about to say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why’s that Logan? You’re not totally sick of this one horse town yet?” Louise attended to be sardonic, but was failing, miserably.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To be honest, I don’t know why, but I kept thinking about how I would roll up to town and see you standing behind the counter at your restaurant. I’d come in and goad you about how awesome being at college was and just really giving you a hard time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kept thinking about…? What the fuck?</span>
  </em>
  <span> “What? That’s a stupid thing to come back for!” Louise tried to laugh. Logan looked out wistfully across the slowly emptying parkingling lot. The stars were barely visible, most blocked out by the light pollution caused by the suburban neighbourhood and Fischoeder’s party.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s probably time for me to get going. Do you want me to call you a cab?” Logan asked while he butted out his smoke. Logan was too busy looking up at the night sky, thinking about a summer that never happened to see Louise’s face go through the gamut of emotions. She tried to process everything Logan had just told her. His question had caught her the wrong way and she turned towards him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can call my own cab, thankyouverymuch.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, I just thought I’d offer, I have to cab home too now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok well call your own cab,” Louise felt upside down from the whole evening, she realized she was overcompensating to push Logan away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, can I get a pick up at…” Louise gave the address. “Yes, thank you.” Louise hit the red end call button. She was standing with her back to Logan now, she couldn’t look him in the face. Louise could feel his presence behind her, still sitting on the hood of her car.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Why won’t he just leave? </span>
  </em>
  <span>But that was a lie, her heart ached a little, wishing Logan would stay, say something more. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t go there Louise, you do not want to hear Logan say he actually missed you, you were thirteen years old. That’s fucking wierd. He’s fucking weird.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While Louise had an internal battle with herself, Logan requested a ride on his ride share app. He couldn’t make out what was going through Louise’s head. He could hardly read her emotions on the back of her black beanie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Louise,” Logan started.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What Logan? What?” Louise snapped harshly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhm I was just going to say bye. And my ride’s here. Sooo… Bye.” Logan awkwardly got up and took a step towards her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“K. Cool, bye,” Louise said coolly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan was confused and a little hurt. He turned and walked towards the road to his car share. Louise’s heart hurt in a way she had never felt before. She couldn’t place the feeling. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s all the tequila and beer. You know better than that Louise…</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mini chapter today, next one is a big one!<br/>I want to be honest. These next 2 chapters (chapters 5 &amp; 6) is where I got stuck.  I think I have at least some Ch 7 written, but there will be some time between chapter postings now. I have the story beats plotted at least. Thank you again to everyone who left kudos and comments! I'll keep smacking my face against the keyboard until I figure it out for you guys!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next morning was brutal. Her head pounded so hard it awoke her. “Uhhg,” was all she could manage when she heard her mother singing from the kitchen. She stumbled out of her room in boxers and a tank top to the bathroom. </span>
  <em>
    <span>First things, first. Shower.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Then she remembered a blurry memory of the conversation she had with Logan last night. Along with working with him in close quarters of the catering tent, bumping into each other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh god…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Or how her hand burnt by the touch of his arm while she dragged him off to be alone with her! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck! Why did I put myself in that position?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Logan’s unexpected vulnerability with her last night was the thing that confused her the most. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why’d he tell me all that?</span>
  </em>
  <span> She asked herself for the sixtieth time while the warm spray of the shower ran down her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She scrubbed the smell of alcohol and cigarettes off her body and out of her hair. The moment she realized her hair held some of the smell of Logan’s cigarettes she wanted to throw up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I smell like him.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She washed her hair twice, just to be sure she got the smell out. Louise finished up in the bathroom and went to join her parents in the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey hunny! I made you food!” Linda exclaimed far too loud. Louise flinched, putting her hands up to her ears. Linda was cooking what looked like a pound of bacon and a dozen eggs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Linda, keep it down, we talked about this.” Bob said in a much more reasonable tone. He was sitting at the kitchen table reading the Sunday paper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s coffee ready,” He added.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Louise got herself the biggest mug they had and filled it up. She took a seat at the kitchen table next to her father.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So how did last night go?” Linda tried to keep her voice at a reasonable level, but Louise still flinched.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It went… “ Logan’s blue eyes lit up from the glow of his cigarette. She pushed the exciting image out of her head when she remembered what the night was actually about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh shit, that’s right. It actually went well. Mr. Fishoeder actually introduced me to the owner of the Big Ribs franchise. The owner offered me a partnership at his new location, if I help him set it up and run it.” Louise recounted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Really? That’s fantastic!” Bob said at first, then his tone shifted as he realized the implications of this. “Sooo… Are you going to take it?” Bob asked more cautiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, god no. Why would I want to play second fiddle and do all the work for some rich guy. I wouldn’t be able to make any real decisions anyways ‘cause it’s a strict franchise-set menu.” Louise took a sip of her coffee.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh thank god. I can’t afford to replace you… I mean… You’re invaluable to the team and uh…” Bob stumbled, but Louise saved him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s ok Dad. I get it. There’s nowhere I’d rather work anyway. This is our restaurant. Our burger recipe. I couldn’t be happy serving reheated food from plastic bags.” Lousie gave her father a genuine smile. Bob visibly relaxed at her reasurances.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aww Louise, That’s so sweet. Come here. Give me a hug.” Linda walked over and tried to crush Louise in a hug. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhgg Mom stop,”Louise pushed away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahh my little baby, growing up to be an independent little lady,” Linda mused to herself while she returned to the food on the stove top. Linda dished out the bacon and eggs from the frying pans right on to their plates.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There Sweetie, good greasy food for your hangover,” Linda cooed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, how did you know I was hungover before I got up?” Louise reverently chewed a piece of fatty bacon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh,” Bob hesitated. “We heard you slam the door when you got in last night. That and the cars not here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh… Sorry. I don’t even remember doing that. I must have taken a taxi home…” Then Louise remembered waiting for the cab</span>
  <em>
    <span>… and yelling at Logan when he tried to say goodbye.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It made her heart sink into her stomach and then she felt nauseated. It must have been on her face because Bob put down his paper and looked at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Louise, how much did you drink last night? It’s not like you to be this hangover in the morning.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? No, she’s fine. She’s got mommy’s high tolerance,” Linda chimed in. Louise put her forehead on the table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s fine…” Linda tried to reassure herself more than anything else.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kill me,” Louise mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh god. I’ll get the aspirin,” Bob left, returning a few minutes later he returned with the bottle of painkillers and a bucket. He put the bucket down on the floor next to Louise. Presumably for her to vomit in, but Louise tried not to think about that too much. “Take some aspirin with water and go back to bed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But opening…” Louies never skipped Sunday morning opener, even after a night out with friends and drinks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think your mother and I can handle the church crowd this morning. Just take it easy,” Bob assured his youngest daughter. He and Linda exchanged concerned glances.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ya, we were going to give you the day off anyway. You did that huge catering job all by yourself last night. So just rest and if you feel better later, go out and treat yourself. Get a mani-pedi,” Linda chirped. “Wait, that sounds like fun, before you go, tell me. I’ll come with you, ok?” Linda went on, forgetting who she was talking to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure Mom, whatever you say,” Louise tried sarcasm, but was too tired. “Hey Dad, I want to talk business first.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can talk about it later, I’m sure whatever it is can wait ‘til after your day off,” Bob said with a smile, sure he was doing Louise a favor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to become a partner,” Luoise wasn’t about to mess around or wait for this. Both Linda and Bob stopped dead and looked at one her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really Louise? I know I was joking about not being able to replace you, but I figured a few years here, you’d be ready to get out of here and strike it out on your own.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t imagine going anywhere else, this restaurant is my life,” Louise was serious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know that getting in as a partner is a huge commitment.  Once we’ve set it up you share legal and financial liability for what happens here and you won’t be able to just back out without legally dissolving the partnership.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m well aware of what’s involved. I’m not making this decision flippantly. I bring a lot to the table here and I don’t want to just be an employee.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aww Bobby, let’s sign her on as a partner,” Lind was wistful, her youngest all grown up. Bob grunted, he wasn’t going to relent as easily. “Let your mother and I discuss it and we’ll let you know what we decided.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louise was a little frustrated at this brush off but did her best not to let it crack through her professional demeanor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They finished breakfast quietly. Her parents went down to open up while Louise tossed herself on to her bed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Uhhgg</span>
  </em>
  <span>. When she finally got up to shower and call a cab, it was approaching 11 am and she wanted to get the car soon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cab dropped her off in front of Mr. Fischoeder’s manor. She was glad to see a few cars still in the guest parking. She wasn’t the only one who had cabbed home last night. She wandered over to the back, where the vendor's parking had been. Her car was the only one left. When she approached the old family clunker she noticed a little piece of paper tucked under the windshield wipers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hu? What’s this?” She pulled it out. It was one of the cocktail napkins that was used last night and on it in smudgy bleeded writing, ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hey, give me a call when you sober up! 555-3628’</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Louise scoffed and crumbled it up, before tossing it on the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ass, getting one final jab in. He was just as plastered as I was. Who does he think he is? Judging me?”  Louise continued to grumble to herself on the drive all the way back into town. She was automatically heading back towards the restaurant when she remembered her parents had insisted on a day off. She was driving along Oceanshore Drive when she decided to pull into the parking lot near the pier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hangover deterred her from Wonderwarf. Neither candy or roller coasters were a good idea at the moment. Instead she took to the beach. She wandered among the rocks and under the boardwalk for a while. The sea breeze and salty air blew the fog from her mind. Louise wasn’t one for meditation or other woowoo stuff like that, but the ocean was one of the few things that made her feel what she imagined monks called ‘zen’. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Four-Ears,” a voice called from behind her. The zen was gone, replaced by a cheese grater on her brain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhgg,” she tried to keep walking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, wait!” The voice was coming close. Louise stopped and put her head in her hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What Logan?” She said softly. The softness caught Logan off guard, he was expecting her to spit fire at him or at the very least be sarcastic with him. Sarcasm was preferred of all options. Logan knew where he stood with Louise when they were tossing snappy banter, but the Louise he’s seen these past few days, he can’t figure out what was going on with her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Louise, I’m sorry, I called you Four-Ears. I know, I said I’d drop that crap. It’s just... “ He looked at her. She had half turned towards him. Her arms crossed and she was staring intently out at the sea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s going on? You’re like Mr. Jekyll and Dr. Hyde with me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s Dr. Jekyll and Mr Hyde.” Louise mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Logan couldn’t hear her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s Dr. Jekyll. Mr Hyde!” Louise exclaimed. “And there’s nothing going on between us!” There was a pause.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t say anything about us. Is there something between us Louise?” Logan contemplated her choice of words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not what I meant Logan, and you know it. Don’t twist my words.” Louise was looking straight at Logan, her arms now down at her sides, hands balled up into tight fists.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow wow wow ok, but you’re the one that said it. I just wanted to clarify.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhg Logan, why can’t you see? This is why we can’t get along. You pick apart everything I say and do and use it against me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? I do not! And you’re the impossible one. You’re nice to me and as soon as I try to open up to you, you shut down and push me away. What are you afraid of?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m afraid you want something from me that I can’t give you!” Louise blurted out. The realization of what she said sank over the two of them and Louise turned bright red. She turned back to the sea, tears stinging her eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m not crying in front of him.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to be friends, Louise. I want to mend fences from our childhood. I didn’t realize how bad I had hurt you,” Logan blushed his voice thick with guilt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t hurt me. You think the shit you did affected me? HA!” Louise was spiraling into a chaotic rage Logan hadn't seen since stealing her bunny ears, 12 years ago. “That’s just like you to think that I would be so consumed in hatred for you that I’d spend every day after you left for college planning on how I would bring you down. How vain could you be to think I would think about you for another second after you left for college.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You thought about me after I left?” Logan asked bluntly, not caring what rage would come his way. Louise’s rage was leaving her thoughts bare to Logan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t say… I did not!” Louise spatt. She had been caught out. Louise’s mask had slipped, as she tended to lose control when she was in one of these fits. She would make fatal flaws because she wasn’t thinking straight, then she’d try to over-correct. To someone who had seen Louise of her worst, Logan could see through these tactics to catch a glimpse of her core. She was laid bare and raw before him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this because of what happened right before I left for college?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ew gross. Definitely not.” Louise stomped the image out of her mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure? We can talk about it,” Logan said softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahk, god, that’s the last thing I want to do,” Louise’s rage had cooled for the moment. The old memory threatening to creep in, Louise was fuming.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for the interest everyone. I'll keep posting what I have written. Feedback is always appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>